Creator (The After Years)
The Creator (クリエーター, Kuriētā) is the main villain and final boss of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It occupies the True Moon, which it utilizes as a vessel for interstellar travel. The Creator is the last surviving member of a species which once prospered on the distant edge of the universe, but ultimately destroyed its own civilization. Concerned about whether or not evolution was a necessity and wishing to conduct experiments regarding the evolution of life, it created a host of Crystals capable of recording the history of a world and distributed them upon planets which held the promise of life, including the Blue Planet. The Creator and its Subterrane are even stronger than Zeromus's. Edge remarks that Zeromus's moon "has nothing" on the Creator's. Story Following the events of Final Fantasy IV, the Creator mass-produces and dispatches the Maenads to recover the Crystals. It deems the races of the Blue Planet evolutionary failures whose continued existence cannot be permitted, and, like the worlds of other inferior races, attempts to devour the Blue Planet with the True Moon, which is revealed to be the remains of a space fleet once manned by the Creator's race. The party eventually gathers and sets out to stop the rapidly approaching moon. Within the depths of the True Moon, the party advances, destroying Crystals protected by life forms of other worlds -- bosses from throughout the Nintendo era of the Final Fantasy series. The group reaches the extreme depths and encounters the Creator, encased in a cocoon-like shell. After the shell is destroyed, the Creator emerges and explains its true nature, then attacks in earnest. The party battles it for a while before it loses its sanity--the cocoon they had destroyed was keeping it in check. Without the containing machine, the Creator undergoes a series of mutations before obliterating the party entirely. Back on the Blue Planet, the people left behind are busy fighting off moon-crazed monsters when they realize Cecil's group is in danger. Echoing the end of the first game, they send their prayers to the True Moon, which are joined by the wishes of the party members still on-board the Lunar Whale. The five warriors are awakened by the Crystals they picked up shortly before the fight, and after using one or more Crystals on the Creator, are able to defeat it. The vessel begins to collapse from the stress of the battles and the destruction of its core. The party senses that they are in danger and attempts to flee, with the Creator in close pursuit and Maenads helping to hold it off. After several encounters, the Creator is ultimately defeated when the last Maenad unleashes a gigantic Meteor spell that destroys them both. The Creator's final words are "Thank you," implying that the Creator only undertook its quest due to insanity brought on by the destruction of its own civilization, and had this craze broken when the Maenad awakened it. Battle The Creator is the final boss of the game. It is fought in four different forms. The last form starts as a scripted battle but after a cutscene, the player can defeat the Creator. Trivia *The final form of the Creator has a somewhat similar appearance to Neo Exdeath. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Villains